Friends, Jail and Revelations
by Elli
Summary: Sequel to Phone Calls and Revelations. Blair works and Henry learns.


Title: Friends, Jail and Revelations.

Author: Elli

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own, they come from "The Sentinel" and another Television Show.

Summary: Blair works and Henry learns something.

Sequel: Phone Calls and Revelations and A Bag of Chips and Revelations, be sure to read those first or this may be confusing.

Timeline: A future fic, 2007 or later. "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg" probably never took place.

NOTE: This was written a LONG time ago, it will not be continued any further then it is. Enjoy!; Blair is still working at the PD and U but has his Doctorate.

"Blair Sandburg," Blair answered reflexively into his mobile phone as he sat in front of Jim Ellison's computer after he once again got roped into typing Jim's report. He really needed to learn a way to stop…..

A loud, hurried voice greeted Blair's response making him sit straight in the chair and for a worry line to settle on his forehead. "Phil, man, calm down….I know man, I know, I'm in the building Phil, I'll be down to talk to you in five minutes tops man, okay? I swear man." Seconds later Blair was up from his chair and running to the elevator and startling everyone in the Major Crimes Bull Pen.

Henri Brown, however was the first to remember that Jim Ellison was at court this morning, thus he would not be running after Blair for an explanation. Moments later Henry took chase, barely making it through the closing elevator doors.

Blair looked at the detective curiously as entered the elevator hurriedly.

"So," Henri said breathlessly, "we're we going Hairboy?"

Blair gave a laugh, "Damn man, you're as bad as Jim, you do realise I'm allowed to leave the Bull Pen without permission, right?" Henri, however, just gave him a knowing look. Blair rolled his eyes, "Everything's fine H, really, I just have to see someone down in booking. You might as well go right back up to Major Crimes, I know you've got plenty of things you should be doing."

"Sure do kid," Henri replied and Blair gave him a big grin. Moments later the elevator stopped and its doors opened and both men exited. Blair just looked at him in exasperation but said no more and kept on moving to the large reception desk in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Blair Sandburg, I'm Philip Russel's lawyer." Blair said to the young police officer behind the counter, before taking out his wallet and showing him his id.

The young male officer nodded his head before quickly checking the computer in front of him. "Your client is being taken to a private room now, if you take a seat an officer will be with you momentarily." Blair nodded his thanks before leaving the desk for the advised seating area his utterly stunned shadow right behind him.

As soon as the two friends sat, Henri gained his voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Blair? You can't just go and pretend to be someone's lawyer. There are laws against that man, obfuscations are one thing kid, but we're talking about fraud here, you could do some serious time, oh my god, Jim is going to kill me….oh *fuck* the Captain's gonna kill me….I'm so dead, the whole of Major Crimes is going to lynch me.."

"Shit Henri, calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack man," Blair said before giving Blair a pat on the back to reassure him.

"You, you want me? me? To calm down, how can you say that after YOU….."

"Man, Henri, keep your voice down. There's no problem here man, I'm not obfuscating I…." Blair's explanation was interrupted by the arrival of another young male officer, again one Blair didn't recognise.

"Ah, Mr. Sandbug?"

Blair laughed as he stood, to shake the man's hand, "That would be Sandburg."

"Oh right," the man nodded, "Sorry about that, if you follow me, I'll take you too your client." He said formerly.

"Great, have charges been filed yet?" Blair asked as he followed the officer, not bothering to see if Henri had followed him.

"No, at the moment he's just being held for questioning by Detective Johnson."

"Mike Johnson?" Blair asked, hoping that it would be anyone else but him.

The officer nodded, before finally coming to the door and opening it allowing Blair to enter, "You'll have half an hour with your client before Detective Johnson will be back to do further questioning. If you need anything just knock on the door."

"That's fine thanks." Blair said to the officer before turning to the silent and brooding Henri Brown whom had been following them. "You gonna have to wait out here man, you know, attorney client privilege and all."

Henri looked at him angrily, "You're not a…'

"Actually Henri, I am, even got the certificate at home to prove it," Blair said with a grin before finally entering the interrogation room leaving a bewildered Henri Brown to stare at the closed door in his face.

"Hey man," Phillip Russel said as Blair sat down opposite him. He had the look of a man with total utter despair.

"What's going on man?" Blair asked, worry filling his eyes.

fin


End file.
